The Universal Earth Federal Government Human Domination (ME)
by Ggdu69340
Summary: The Universal Earth Federal Government UEFG!


CODEX:

Infantry Weaponries (Part Number One):

SmartTechs Infantry Multi Environnement Combat Hazard Environmental - Combat Rifle Mark 1 [STIMECH-CR MK1]:

This combat rifle is an versatile, highly powered Kinetic-Energetic hybrid weapon.  
It is capable of handling hundred of different sort of specialized ammunitions to take down any foes encountered.  
A single bullet could take down even the most armored organic foe, and few armors are capable of resisting more than a couple hits. Its using a combination of Gauss and Pulse firing technology. It is issued to most UEFG Army troopers as their basic weapon. Several civilians Agencies use downgraded versions of those.

Currently, only Humans armors and personal shields are know to survive such weapon, but expensive and rare specialized ammunitions can easily take down such a foe too. Specialised EletrocMagneticPulse bullets are capable of taking down non-organic threat and electronic materials. It is also capable of throwing less accurate but extremely powerful Class A Energy blasts thanks to an miniaturized Microfusion Cell.

A variant of the STIMECH-CR MK1, the STIMECH-EPCR (Energetic Powered Combat Rifle), is a weapon relying entirely on Microfusions cells. It has an almost infinite "ammunition" capability as it is capable of shooting 9000 blasts with a fully charged Microfusion cell until being completely depleted. This sort of rifle is, however, only used in Urban or Space warfare because it is more fragile on true battlefields and require far more maintenance. The STIMECH-EPCR is only used by the UEFG Naval Security Force and the UEFG Rapid Deployment Marine Force, and by some Humans corporations security guards and Urban army garrisons on several Colonies worlds.

SmartTechs Infantry Thermal Automated Rifle - Heavy Machine Gun Mark 1 [STITAR-LMG MK1 ] is an high powered Kinetic-Energetic hybrid HMG capable of taking down any foes with ease, all while being relatively small for an LMG. It is used mostly as an support weapons in UEFG Army and UEFG RDMF, but it is mostly know for it's usage against Aliens riots in Colonials Getthos, as it was used during a massive insurrection by the Trodian aliens on the Class-A Planetary Alien Gettho of Trodia, an immense industrial planet where a few millions UEFG Citizens living in walled and heavily protected towns separating them from the Aliens slums, use alien forced labor for their industrial needs. A single operator with a single STITAR-LMG MK1 has been proved to be capable of taking thousands of rioters in less than a few mere minutes. The STITAR has an astonishing ammunition capability as it can hold more than 10 thousands bullet in a single ammo band.

SmartTechs All Purpose Infantry Pistol Mark 1 [STAPI MK1] is working the same way as the STIMECH-CR MK1 does, but as it is an sidearm, it is mostly used in self defense situations, as an emergency sidearm, or as an Officer main combat weapon. Lesser, less advanced version of this pistol are used by the UEFG Colonial Security Forces on it's colonies. An Microfusion cell version is also existant and used widely in the Naval Security Force, as it is issued to all crewmen's onboard of an UEFG NSF Ship as an defensive weapon. Such pistol is also capable of taking down even the most armored foes with a single bullet. All armed forces branches of the UEFG are know to use this sidearm, and some civilian Law Enforcement Agencies use it as well.

SmartTech Infantry Shell Throwing Enforcer Rifle - Shotgun Mark 1 [STISTER], also know as the "Sister" is an shotgun widely used by most of the UEFG forces as an support weapon.  
Only the "TITAN" Juggernaught Power Armour [TITAN - JAG] has been know to resist a single blast of this beast. This is easily capable of taking down any foes in CQC combat, and despite this cute little baby being a shotgun, it's also reliable as an Medium range weapon, although an STIMECH is far more suited for such task. The Naval Security Force is know to use it extensively.

SmartTech Infantry Anti Armoured Rocket Energetic Launcher "STIAREL" - Energetic Propelled Launcher [STIAAREL-EPL] is the main Anti armour launcher of the UEFG Armed Forces, mostly used by the RDMF and the Army branches. It is capable of taking down any know alien vehicle down in a single strike, but it's effectiveness is extremely limited on UEFG vehicles since most of them got extremely thick armor and energetic shielding system. It is also infamously know for dispersing aliens riots rapidly, as it is also widely used as an anti personnel weapon on large crowds.

SmartTech Industries is one of the UEFG most powerful Corporations which has been "Nationalised" into the UEFG. It's not considered as an Corporation anymore, but rather as the Development branch of the UEFG armed forces. It is the main producer of small arms weaponries for the UEFG. SmartTech got it's own Security Department to defend it's research facilities located across the millions of industrial worlds under UEFG Colonies. The few aliens that are forced to work for SmartTech as cheap slave labor are executed each ends of the months, with the weapons that they actually help produce, to stop any intel breaches, and they does not know that they produce weaponries. Despite the fact that SmartTech use alien cheap slave labor, they mostly rely on automated robotic industrial bots to mass produce weaponries. They got a few rivals in terms of Small arms manufacturing, but they still lead the gunsmith field. Theirs rivals include ArmsCorp, Steiner Industries, Galactic Big Guns Industries, MORTAS Smart Rifle Corp, LasGun Company and Rayland Rutani Corporation. Unlike SmartTech, most of those corporations specialize in a single sort of small arms R&D, for exemple, LasGun Company focusses on Energetic weaponries, especially Laser ones, while Galactic Big Guns Industries specialize in.. Big weapons. SmartTech is also an huge producer of the UEFG combat vehicles, but Zeta's Shipwards surpass them in every ways in term of naval ships building. SmartTech is also infamously know for it's involvement in the creation of biologic weaponries in cooperation with Galactic BioChemical Solutions Industries.

UEFG (Non Naval) Vehicles:

SmartTech VIPER Class Heavy Transport Drop-GunShip Hybrid: The "VIPER" is an hybrid between a gunship and an heavy dropship. It is designed to transport Marines or Army troops on the battlefield, and then directly provide air support for them once dropped. It is heavily equipped with the latest Federation's technologies, it's armor is extremely thick and resistant, and it is equipped with an Optimal Vehicular Energetic Field (OVEF) which is capable to resist even the worst strikes. It is capable of transporting 100 Troopers in full Combat Armor or 50 Heavy Troopers in full TITAN Heavy Power Armor in it's cargo bay and is fully operational with 5 crewmen's. It's armor is self regenerating thanks to nanobot technology. It is almost impossible to take down a VIPER excepted with extreme amount of firepower. Some say an VIPER is capable of resisting an Orbital Bombardment with the people's inside still resisting and the armor only taking minor damages, although this is only a rumor and hasn't been proven as of now.

SmartTech RHINO Class Heavy Transport Dropship: The RHINO is an extremely large but maneuverable Heavy Dropship capable of holding more than 300 Marines or Army Troopers in full Combat Armor or 175 Heavy Troopers in full TITAN Heavy Power Armor in it's cargo bay, and is fully operational with 8 crewmen's. Its armor is even more thick than the VIPER as it's designed to pierce trough ennemy territory and drop a load of troopers to take down an defensive installation that cannot be reached by a standard VIPER class Drop-GunShip vehicle. It's weaponries aren't really powerful however, and are only designed as defensive weaponries or to provide minor support to the troopers that it unload on the ground. Because it respect the UEFG Armed Forces Directives, it's armor is self regenerative thanks to nanobot technology, despite the fact that the nanobots are kinda useless because of the fact that it's shield is so resistant that it is REALLY capable of resisting an direct orbital bombardment DIRECT hit on it's hull. It was proven when the UEFG invaded the C3X-5678 planet. The UEFG, thinking it would be an easy, but long, fight (And it was), decided to bombard the planet from the orbit, but due to an idiotic lack of attention, they forgot that they sent a Special Operations Task Forces on the planet a few hours prior to the invasion to get intel on the planet defense, which we're "Forgotten" on the planet. The SOTF was about to return with their RHINO Class Dropship when the orbital strikes started, and they suffered a direct hit on theirs hull. The OVEF Shield didn't resist the hit, but the hull did really effectively, and the SOTF operators in the cargo bay of the RHINO said they "Felt absolutely nothing, well, perhaps a little shake, but nothing scary, heh!". The nanobots of the ship indeed helped to regen the integrity of the hull, but the damages were only superficial. The orbital strike that did the RHINO survived is normally capable of taking down the most powerful non-UEFG naval ships, just to give an little view of the resistance of the RHINO DropShip.

SmartTech Behemoth Class Command Flying Fortress: It is basically an 800 meters long Corvette capable of flying trough an planet atmosphere. It provide Air-To-Ground Heavy Support but it is mostly used as an deployment ship, from which thousands of troopers crowded in Cargo Bays can descend on a planet surface and take down the ennemies forces quickly. It's also used as an Command Post for the Marine's division leader during the invasion of a planet, as it is near enough to view the battlefield closely, and far enough to be safe from any ennemies trikes, even tough it's armor is more than capable of resisting even the worst weaponries an enemy race could provide. It isn't using the regular OVEF Shield, as it is classed as an corvette, because it use the far more resistant Spaceship Heavy Protective Energetic Defensive Field Tier 1 [SHPEDF: T1] UEFG Naval ships Energetic Shields are classed in differents tiers, Tier 1 being the least resistant [Even tough it is far more than capable of resisting aliens foes concentrated firepower]. The Behemoth hull is extremely thick compared to the RHINO's one, and it's nanobot regenerative system is FAR MORE advanced. Despite the fact that it has the size of an Corvette in naval standards, it is not considered as such because it does not provide the same sort of services. It cannot go into Warp mode as it does not have any Warp FTL engine. To transport it, the Behemoth got to be docked into an UEFG ship capable of holding it.

SmartTech Kodiak Class Light Armored "Late" Transport: This is one of the most common UEFG ground vehicles to serve in the Federation. Almost all ships store at least a few of those jewels of technology. The "Kodiak" Class LAT is, ironically, nicknamed the "Late" by the UEFG ground forces, but in reality, it is extremely fast to deploy into battlefield than most of the others UEFG armored vehicles. It's OVEF shield is the same as the RHINO Class HTD, but it's armor is a bit less thicker to permit the transport to hold at least 20 fully geared mens, or 8 Heavy Troopers with TITAN Class Heavy Power Armor. It is fully operational with a crew of 3, including the driver, the gunner, and the NavComm officer. The Navigation Communications Officer is in direct contact with the platoon he command, consisting of the troops that the Kodiak LAT transport in it's back. Thanks to an High Tech camera system that are fit on each of the troopers, the Field Battle Tactical Camera (FBTC), the NavComm officer is capable of overseeing his troops directly and order them around for a maximum efficiency during a battle. The KODIAK is around 13 meters long and 3 meters high. Just like most others UEFG vehicles, it is equipped with an Nanobot regenerative technology on it's hull. All KODIAK class LAT are in direct contact with their respective Behemoth Class CFF during the invasion of an planet, which is itself in direct contact with the Fleet Flagship. Due to it's resistance and it's capability to travel trough any sort of battlefields, including deserts, swamps, tundras and urban environment, it is extremely versatile and capable of taking down the defenses of an Alien planet. The Kodiak isn't only used as an invasion vehicle as it is commonly used as an Army and Colonial Security Force patrol vehicles on already occupied aliens worlds and colonies.

SmartTech Tsar Class Command Ground Fortress: It is an extremely large ground vehicles (Around 950 meters long and 35 meters high) which serve the same purpose as the Behemoth Class CFF, but only on the ground. They are also used as heavy support weapons to take down the most tenacious aliens defenses while on an planetary invasion case. It's one of the only ground vehicles of the UEFG that got an Ground Vehicular Heavy Protective Energetic Defensive Field [GVH - PEDF] shield. It is extremely slow compared to it's air-based counterpart, but it's heavier and permit a larger amount of troopers and cargo to be transported onboard. It's manned by more 50 Crews and can transport a bit more than 1200 troopers on - board, and the necessary cargo needed for them to fight. It is also provided with living quarters and a lot of luxurious stuff for the troopers onboard. It's often used to fortify a location during long fights. It is hard to deploy on a planet surface however, as it require an specialized Tsar CCGF Class Space-to-surface transport dropship to get it on and off the planet surface.

SmartTech Jaeger Class MECH: Aliens, and even UEFG Troopers, are terrified in the sight of those beasts devastating everything on theirs walks to victory. The JAEGER is an 150 meters high MECH, larger than most Aliens skyscrapers, and is capable of using terribles weaponries to destroy it's ennemies with ease. However it does require quite a few crewmen's to control it, as around 25 mens are required to command it. It is one of the rare vehicles, which, just like the Tsar CCGF, is equipped with an GVH - PEDF Shield, and needless to say it is also equipped with an Nanobot self regenerative hull. The Jaeger is a one "man" army, as it has been effectively capable of taking an Alien town in less than 2 hours without any UEFG reinforcement before the aliens surrendered. It is made in a terrifying aesthetic, as it is also an extremely good psychological warfare weapon. It is quite slow, even slower than the Tsar CCGF, but it's extremely effective.. Just like the CCGF, an specialized dropship is required to transport it in and out of a planet surface!

[News vehicles coming soon, but for now I'll write the next fews parts]

UEFG Branches, Agencies and Divisions:

Rapid Deployment Marine Force/Marine Corp: This branch is under the direct command of the Naval Command officers in an UEFG fleet. The RDMF consist of extremely well trained marines trained in the art of planetary ground invasion, boarding ennemies ships and, occasionally, protecting the Naval ships from an alien boarding assault, although such assault never occurred on any of the UEFG ships. The Marines plays a key part in conquering an alien planet as it is the first force sent to destroy aliens ground forces, as the UEFG rarely decide to use orbital bombardment on such planet. There are different Sub-Divisions in the RDMF, like the HellJumpers (Specialized in orbital drop), the BioloChemical Warfare Corps (Officialy, they are used to fight in hazardous environnements, but in reality, they are the ones unleashing all sort of biological hazards on aliens worlds.. The UEFG is extremely interested into creating an ultimate biological weapon that would permit them not to even land on a planet to destroy it's military defenses forces..).. Caetera.

UEFG Army Corp: This is the defensive body of the UEFG, as it is the force that remains on a planet surface as it's main security force once such planet is fully colonized. They are the ones that deals with the last remnants of an aliens military force, and they take care of any Alien resistance movement. They are slowly replaced by the more Law Enforcement oriented Colonial Security Force once their job is done, but they typically always hold garrisons on colonized planets.

UEFG Colonial Security Force: This is the main Law Enforcement and planetary Security department of the UEFG. The CSF got a similar status to that of the older world United States Coast Guards. The CSF typically patrol aliens slums with Kodiak, sometimes executing some aliens "for the exemple" (The UEFG authorities encourage it's troops to slaughter a few aliens civilians in the slums to hold them in line), and the CSF are typically extremely xenophobic aliens-haters extremists that decide to enlist not only for the luxurious advantages that it provide, but also to "Kill some aliens bastards!" as they say. Aliens slums riots are usually repressed by the CSF. The CSF also have an Naval branch, far less powerful than that of the main UEFG Navy, but still capable of holding an alien invasion fleet back.

UEFG Universal Intelligence Command (UIC): The UIC is the main Intelligence agency of the UEFG. It has similar roles to that of the older world United States of America NSA, CIA, FBI and Homeland Security combined. Officialy, they exist as yet another "Security Agency" of the UEFG.. Not much is know about the UIC.

UEFG Federal Guard Corp: The Federal Guard Corp branch of the UEFG is a special branch tasked with the defense of the Earth and the biggest and most important UEFG colonies. It is probably the most technologically advanced branch of the UEFG as every news technologies are handled by them before being sent to the Navy and so on. They got a Navy of theirs own, some of the most advanced Ships and Orbital Defense Stations, got the most powerful troops in the whole UEFG and is tasked with the protection of the UEFG Government leaders on Earth and on the others colonies. Nobody ever survived a fight with the FGC's.

UEFG Universal Naval Corp: The UEFG UNC is the key body of the UEFG. Tasked with the defense of the UEFG space and the colonisation of new worlds, it has an astonishing amount of ships and crewmen's. They got theirs own separate fighting forces named the Naval Security Force (Or NSF) tasked with the protection and patrol of all UEFG space stations and starships. They also work closely with the UEFG Universal Colonial Program (UCP). The UNC is also tasked with the construction of new Naval ships and got the biggest funds in the whole UEFG armed forces to take care of theirs fleet. Unused UNC decommissioned ships are usually given to the UEFG CSF for Colonial defense purpose. There are no estimation on the amount of ship they possess as such number would be impossible to calculate, but it would easily be more than quite a few billions ship across the UEFG controlled space, some even say that they got more than 1 trillion ship.

SmartTech Corporation/Industries and Zeta's Shipyards: (Already explained up there) SmartTech was one of the most successful Corporation humanity ever had before it was fully integrated into the Research and Development section of the UEFG Armed Forces. They provide the most powerful firearms, energetic weapons, ground based vehicles and some naval ships to the UEFG, although the creation of Naval Ships is a task mostly handled by Zeta's Shipyards, another corporation now absorbed completely into the UEFG Armed Forces R&D division of the UNC.

There are thousands upon thousands of others specialized agencies in the UEFG, some comprising more than a few millions members, other only a few hundred. The UEGF has grown so powerful and is now so expansive that it is impossible to make an exact estimation of how much troops, ships or agencies members they got. It is a mathematical nightmare to try to find such exact amount, and it is even more complicated to understand how much UEGF citizens exist in the Universes.

Work In Progress


End file.
